Various pharmaceutically effective components are formulated into external skin treatment compositions. Among these pharmaceutical effects, an effect, by which the changes in the skin due to aged skin or sunlight exposure etc. are prevented or improved, is one of such effects, and therefore, an external skin treatment compositions such as cosmetic compositions having such purposes have been desired.
Under such circumstances, various raw materials extracted from natural products, such as proteins, polysaccharides, extracted extracts, natural polymers etc. have been heretofore formulated in external skin treatment compositions due to their characteristics application effects.
Recently, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 64-500355 discloses a method for preventing or improving the changes or disabilities caused due to aged skins or sunlight exposure by formulating thereinto at least one component selected from vitamin A and the derivatives thereof.
However, the effects thereof are not sufficient and it has been strongly desired to develop a pharmaceutically effective agent having much more excellent effects.